Heat in Rio
by simplifydefeat
Summary: What if things between Powells on their trip to South America were different, than is thought? You never know...


**A/N: My first rated M fic, so it could be awful :) Person who pushed me to do that was of course dreamgirlforever :) Honey, you're ruining my innocence. (Ok, i've never had it, so it's forgiven.) Enjoy :D**

She was lying in the shadow of parasol on huge hotel sunlonger nearby pool, in weird position. Her legs slid behind the chassis, she had book under her head and was wrapped by her arms. Her untied espadrilles was pitching on her feet and few curls fell on her face.

"_She's so stunning." _Thought Adrian. _"My sleeping beauty."_

He made few steps toward her and stood right above her. Her pale skin was covered by goose skin and barely visible shudder run through her body. Adrian look around for something to cover her. He spotted a shawl lying on the table next to him and reached for it. Smooth soft silk felt cool and it rather wasn't good to giving warmth. He flung creased shawl back to the table and saw how next shiver shook his wife.

"_I should make her shiver_." He thought. She opened up her sleepy eyes and saw her husband brooding over her with mysterious look upon his face.

"Why are you staring at me?" she said sitting up, trying equally to eradicate the pain after position, in which she had asleep.

"Oh, I just…" He hung his voice for a while, uncertain what to say. "I was thinking, that maybe you would want a little shopping. I've heard that there's the most beautiful stones in whole world here."

"Actually," she looked at him from above tying shoe "I would. I'll go change." She said and left with a smile, which Adrian couldn't seen. He was smiling too, when waiting for her, drunk up the wine she left.

xxx

"Is there anything you'd want to have?" asked Adrian. Evelyn rose her head from over the diamond necklace, which she was watching and stroked it unknowingly.

"Essentially nothing made an impression to me." Her lips trembled a little, like with disgust, when she was speaking.

"We have also something special." Seller turned to them, reaching under the counter. "It's necklace with pure bloodred rubies." When he opened the lid, Evelyn's eyes sparkled.

"You like it, darling?" asked Adrian, taking the necklace to put it on her neck. Cool metal touched her skin in the same time when Adrian's fingers. Heat engulfed her body. She looked in the mirror, which seller was holding and neatened gently the necklace. It fitted perfect and was showing her paleness off. She turned to husband and in a lapse she kissed him. Thereon she looked away.

"We'll take it." Said Adrian to seller.

"Should I pack up?"

"No. My wife looks in it that gorgeous, that she should wear it all the time." He smiled at her. She gave back the smile, a bit shyly and moved to the exit, nervously primping her hair.

"You must to really love your wife." Said the seller looking in awe at Adrian. He leant toward him and whispered proudly:

"More than she knows."

xxx

He gave her a glass of white wine, when she was sitting at the bed looking out the window and toying her new necklace.

"Thank you." She said taking from him the glass. He sat next to her and sipped.

"It's my pleasure."

She turned to him sharply, almost outpouring the wine and bored her eyes through his face.

"Why you're so kind to me lately?" she asked, touching rubies again.

"I don't understand…" He looked at her with confusion. "I thought that you would want some souvenir from our trip, that's all."

"No. Something's different. I just don't know why."

"Evelyn, what's your point?" He stood up and placed his glass on the table. "Can't I be just courteous to you?"

"You never were since the accident." She talked little louder.

"Did we always must going back to that again?"

"You are always going back to that!"

"Maybe that's I wanted to change it." He approached to her and crouched grabbing her hands. "Evelyn, I aggrieved you. Since 15 years I was causing you only pain. Although I can't forgive you, I want to stop hurting you, because I love you. You're the most important person in my life." Tears shown up in her eyes. It was a while since she heard from him something that… romantic and true. She looked so vulnerable, that Adrian couldn't help himself and kissed her. Very shortly and chastely. Her eyes open up in awe. He sat next to her taking her face in his hands, setting another kiss on her lips. She opened them a mite allowing to mix his tongue with hers. For the first time since 15 years she felt his taste. She missed it so much. He broke the kiss, making her disappointed and looked at her. Saying nothing, he started pulling out pins from her chignon.

"Adrian?" she whispered.

"I want it loose." He said, kissing her again and drawing another pins. She pulled him close, sighing lightly. He tangled one hand in her red curls, grasping her waist by the second one. He could see her desire. Despite it, she broke the kiss this time.

"Adrian, what…why…" she started, didn't know what to say.

"Evelyn, I want you so bad…" He said hoarsely and started undoing buttons of her carmine blouse. She was surprised, but she wanted him heavily though, so she wasn't opposing. He lay her gently on huge bed and slid her blouse, taking off also her necklace. Touch of his hand on her bare skin, made her shiver. Adrian smiled, thinking about what he was thinking in the morning. "_I said, I should be the one who makes her shiver."_ He felt her cold hands unbuttoning his shirt. When she threw it off, he slid her skirt. He wobbling hands she was trying to unbuckle his belt, but he stopped her and started kissing her behind her ear, moving lower. She exhaled loudly. He raised her carefully, to unhook her bra, then he tossed it away admiring her naked breasts. She felt abashed at his sight, despite that it wasn't the first time he was looking at her. He went back to smothering her with kisses. His lips on her nipples made them hard. He was folding on her smooth skin moist kisses, running down though her abdomen, until he stopped right above her intimate place. She clenched her hands on sheets, when she felt his breath there and hissed. He could see through her panties how wet she was. Slid them in one quick move and lowered his mouth to her clit, teasing her by tongue to taste her. She released sound between a sigh and a moan. He was stroking her by his tongue and licking skillful, making her more tense. Not long later she was writhing and gasping with pleasure.

"Adrian, I want…" she said with her voice deep and aborted when she felt Adrian's replacing tongue by finger. Her eyes wide shut, her mouth open, her breath panting. At the beginning she felt he was moving his finger in small circles, to change it after a moment to running up and down her clit.

"Oh God…" she moaned and dig her nails in his arms. He inserted his fingers into her and hastened his actions. He felt as she was tightening at him, when the waves of orgasm overcame her body. She wasn't screaming, she never was.

"I want you inside me…Now…" she was panting heavily and pulling him closer.

"You're still not pleased enough?" he asked, grinning.

"Shut up." She said only and started tugging his pants off. He helped her and pull them down with quickly move. She grabbed his boxers and took them off feverishly. He leant to kiss her again, dangerously passionate and guided his member toward her entrance. She bite his tongue, when he slipped into her fluently. She wrapped her legs around him, when he started to move inside her. Her breath was becoming more shallow with each thrust.

"Oh God, Adrian… " she was wandering her hands on his back.

"I missed you…so much…" he whispered to her ear, mixing up his fingers with her ruffled curls and forcing the pace.

"Oh fuck! Harder, please…" she pushed her hips against him.

"Oh my darling…" he was grunting to her, trying to carry out her request. Her breath became more intense, when she got closer to the edge.

"O my God, Adrian! Yes! Adrian!" she cried, arching her back. Shiver of pleasure convulsed her body, nearly causing her faint, when she reached her climax.

"Oh Evelyn…Oh yes…" he hissed with face buried in her hair, coming off. Inhaling her scent, he tried to settle down his breath. "Evelyn, I love you so much. You were amazing." He kissed her and pulled out from her gently, lying down next to her.

"You too." She said, grabbing his hand and locking her fingers with his. He gave her a smile, cuddling her. Today he not only made her shiver, but also made her scream with pleasure, which she never did.

"I really do love you." He whispered to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"I know." She answered. "I love you too." She turned her face lightly and pecked his lips.

When they were drifting out, Evelyn said yet:

"I know I'm going to sound a little evil now, but we must to change a room, because I can't making love and looking through the windows at those slums."

He kissed her red curls and said:

"Everything for you, my Evil-lyn, everything."

THE END


End file.
